Casper: Revenge of Queen Bugaroo
The Ghostly Trios gets kidnapped by their old rival, Queen Bugaroo who got them expelled from Ghost Central so it’s up to Casper to save his uncles with some help from his old and new friends. Plot Once upon a time at Ghost Central, when Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso the Ghostly Trios were so young, they heard there’s a new ghost has arrived and her name is Queen Bugaroo and she is the queen of insects of bugs so all of ghosts welcome her to the Ghost Central. As Bugaroo‘s first day of her training, she has never liked the Ghostly Trios so she told her bugs the plan to get rid of them, the Ghostly Trios are being listed every word what Bugaroo said so they try to fight her off but her insects army are all too strong on them. When the king of the ghost central, Kibosh and his sidekick, Snivel came Bugaroo lied to them and said the Ghostly Trios had ruined her first day so Kibosh banish the Ghostly Trios to the human world and never come back there again. The Ghostly Trios feel sorry for themselves and they couldn’t believe that Queen Bugaroo had got them expelled so they decided to do something as teach themselves to scare people as they could beat the queen. Stretch can do stretches, Stinkie can smell so bad and Fatso can eat too much at a time. As the years passed, the Ghostly Trios had found a human kid and he keeps bugging them a lot of time until one day a kid has brought the Ghostly Trios a little ghost who couldn’t make it to Ghost Central and being friendly. His name is Casper and the Ghostly Trios have to teach him to scare people all years but all Casper wants to do is making friends. That night at Queen Bugaroo’s lare, she is always the best scary ghost in the world but her insects army told her that Kibosh had already decided the Ghostly Trios are the best scary ghost in the world and Bugaroo is not very happy because she just wanted to be more best scary ghost than the Ghostly Trios so she has a plan to revenge on them as she would be the best queen in the world. Back at the haunted house, the Ghostly Trios are watching some scary movie and they thought it’s so funny and scary as Queen Bugaroo, but Stretch told Fatso and Stinkie that they are supposed to forget about her and never mansion about her again and they wouldn’t say anything to Casper because that would be embarrasse so they have to keep the Queen of Insects to themselves. But outside the house, Queen Bugaroo told her bugs to destroy the house as they Characters * Casper the Friendly Ghost * Wendy the Good Little Red Witch * Spooky the Tuff Little Ghost * Poil * Hot Stuff the Little Devil * Richie Rich * Baby Huey * Little Audrey * The Ghostly Trios (Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso) * The Witch Sisters (Gerti, Gabby and Fanny) * Grandpa Blaze * Richard Rich * Regina Rich * Cadbury the Butler * Herman the Mouse * Katnip the Cat * Queen Bugaroo * Queen Bugaroo’s Insects Army Category:Casper the Friendly Ghost Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Harvey Entertainment Category:Universal Pictures Category:Kids Movies Category:Kids & Family